


Ein Mann für alle Fälle

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance, Schmerz, Slash, etwas Fluff, tatort - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Während Thiel und Nadeshda einen Tatverdächtigen observieren, taucht Boerne plötzlich am selben Ort auf. Zuerst dachte Thiel, Boerne würde wieder einen seiner Alleingänge machen, doch dieses Mal war wirklich alles anders. Können Thiel und Nadeshda noch rechtzeitig eingreifen, ehe es dem Professor an den Kragen geht?





	Ein Mann für alle Fälle

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Mal ist es sehr „Tatortlastig“ geworden. Ich glaube der gute Oneshot hat mich die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten.  
Angefangen hatte ich um 0:30 Uhr und fertig war er dann gegen halb sechs. 
> 
> Anbei ist der geschilderte Fall nur meiner Fantasie entsprungen und davon habe ich eine ganze Menge! :D
> 
> Beta- gelesen hat ihn niemand, weil ich niemanden dafür habe. 
> 
> Wobei, einmal hat Jan Josef einen gelesen, aber der braucht ja nicht alles wissen, was ich so über „seinen verrückten Professor“ verzapfe...  
Wobei er ziemlich amüsiert darüber war. :D

~~~~~~~~~

Was macht der denn da?", fragte Thiel erstaunt, als Boerne plötzlich auf dem Steg des Hafens erschien, welchen er gemeinsam mit Nadeshda schon seit Stunden observierte. 

Was Boerne in den Händen hielt, konnten sie jedoch nur erahnen, aber zumindest war sich Thiel sicher, dass er einen Umschlag bei sich trug.

„Ich muss da näher 'ran. Was macht'n der da?", fragte Thiel und ging an den Rand des kleinen Bootes, auf welchem sie sich verbarrikadiert hatten.

„Nicht das wir auffallen Chef."

„Ach was, es dämmert doch schon.", entgegnete Thiel, weshalb sich Nadeshda neben ihm positionierte.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was unser Professor hier will. Hoffentlich macht er nicht wieder so einen dämlichen Alleingang."

****

„Sie sind zu spät, Herr Professor."

Boerne schluckte, fühlte sich unwohl und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

Hätte er mit Thiel nicht am Vortag gestritten, hätte er ihm gewiss davon erzählen können, so unter Freunden, nicht dienstlich, dass er...., aber das war jetzt auch egal.

„Ich habe mein menschenmögliches getan, um das Geld aufzutreiben."

Boerne hätte sich gerne mehr Standhaftigkeit in seiner Stimme gewünscht, doch allmählich ging ihm langsam der Arsch auf Grundeis. Zumindest würde Thiel das so ausdrücken, dachte er einen kurzen Moment.

„Halten sie die Klappe und legen sie den Umschlag auf den Tisch.", forderte die schlaksige, geradezu zu unangenehme Erscheinung, wie es Karl-Friedeich empfand und plötzlich traten zwei weitere Männer aus einer Kabine. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Boerne begriff, dass er wohl tatsächlich in Nöten war, denn diese beiden überaus muskulösen, vermutlich mit Steroiden vollgepumpten Maschinen, hielten jeweils eine Waffe in der Hand.

Mit zittrigen Händen warf Boerne den Umschlag regelrecht auf den Tisch und trat ängstlich drei Schritte zurück.

„Durchzählen!", forderte Behring, einen seiner Männer auf.

„Ich muss dann auch mal."

Boerne lockerte seine Krawatte, schluckte heftig und sprintete durch die schmale Tür, hinaus auf das Deck des Bootes.

„Wollen sie mich verarschen Professor? Das ist nicht mal die Hälfte!", hörte er Behring rufen, weshalb Boerne inne hielt und es gar nicht erst wagte, sich auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu entfernen.

„Ich ähm..", Boerne räusperte sich, schon traten alle drei Männer auf ihn zu und ehe er sich versah, richtete einer wieder die Pistole auf ihn. Panisch hob er seine Hände nach oben. Hätte er die Sache doch nur mit Thiel besprochen und nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Wobei, hatte Boerne das wirklich? Er war sich nicht sicher, immerhin hatten sie ihm klar und deutlich gemacht, dass er keine Polizei hinzuziehen durfte. Sicher kannte Boerne solche Momente von vergangenen Fällen und überhaupt bediente das gerade das klassische Klischee und dennoch hatte Boerne dicht gehalten. Im Grunde hatte Boerne auch keine andere Wahl, denn Behring und seine Bulldoggen, wie Thiel sie liebevoll getauft hatte, hatten ihm angedroht, dass sie Thiel beseitigen würden, sollte er auch nur in Versuchung kommen, ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Boerne hatte wirklich mit sich gehadert und gestern dann, hatte er sich vorgenommen mit Thiel darüber zu sprechen. Nein, nicht von Erpressungsopfer zu Kommissar, sondern von Freund zu Freund. Ja, auch wenn Thiel es womöglich anders sah und ihn vermutlich nur als Altlast, Nervensäge und unangenehmen, langweiligen Zeitgenossen sah, empfand Boerne für Thiel weitaus mehr als nur geschäftliches Interesse. Wenn der Pathologe ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war Thiel vermutlich auch nicht nur das für ihn, doch dass spielte jetzt auch gar keine Rolle mehr. Er war sich sicher, dass das fehlende Geld ihm in wenigen Minuten den Kopf kosten würde, weshalb er erst gar nicht versuchte zu flüchten. Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, schnellstmöglich, trotz vorgehaltener Waffe zu flieheb, würden sie ihn spätestens auf dem Steg eine Kugel in den Rücken oder gar in den Kopf jagen.

Sofort fiel ihm die arme Alberich ein, welche ihn vermutlich noch heute auf dem Seziertisch liegen hätte, vorausgesetzt sie würden ihn nicht auch noch auf irgendeiner Müllkippe entsorgen, so wie sie es mit Olaf Petersen, ihrem Opfer auch getan hatten.

Die Frage nach dem warum, hatte er aufgegeben zu stellen. Ihm war klar, dass die drei Herren, vor allem eben einer davon, eine enorme Wut auf ihn hatte. Hätte Boerne nicht durch einen dummen, aber eigentlich grandiosen Zufall einen Zigarettenstummel am Tatort gefunden, welchen Thiel abtat, als wäre es einer von der Klemm gewesen und den dann nicht ins Labor geschickt, hätten sie den Mörder von Petersen vermutlich nie ausgemacht.

Boerne verfluchte sich, dass er deshalb vor Thiel so angegeben und ihm mal wieder aufs Brot geschmiert hatte, dass dieser seine Fälle ohne ihn nicht lösen könnte, dann wäre Thiel nicht ausgerastet, hätte ihn nicht als Hobby Sherlock Holmes bezeichnet und ihn vermutlich auch nicht so angeschrien, dass Boerne sich gar nicht mehr traute auch nur einmal mit Thiel über diesen Fall zu sprechen. Gut, Thiel hätte vermutlich auch gar keine Zeit gehabt, weil er Behring erstmal schnappen musste.

****

„Wieso steht der denn da wie angewurzelt?", fragte Nadeshda und griff nach dem Fernglas, welches um ihren Hals hing.

„Lassen sie mich mal!", bestimmte Thiel, nahm ihr das Fernglas aus der Hand und visierte geradewegs Boerne an.

„Der hält die Hände nach oben. Nadeshda, der wird bedroht."

Nun durfte auch Nadeshda endlich durch das Glas gucken und ließ es auf ihren Brustkorb sinken.

„Chef, die bedrohen ihn mit zwei Pistolen."

Natürlich hatte Thiel das auch gesehen, weshalb er sein Handy heraus kramte und direkt Verstärkung anforderte.

„Das man den nicht einmal alleine lassen kann. Würde der seine Griffel mal aus Angelegenheiten raushalten, die ihn nix angehen, dann hätten wir weniger Sorgen."

„Und sie ein weniger erfülltes Leben. Der Professor ist schon ganz recht so, wie er ist."

Überrascht blickte er zu Nadeshda, doch was ihn noch mehr überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass er ihr da nicht mal widersprechen konnte. Vom ersten Tag an, ging der Professor ihm Tag für Tag auf den Senkel und obwohl er und Boerne nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können, verstanden sie sich teilweise blind. Wenn Thiel ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er viele Fälle ohne Boerne wohl nie gelöst hätte, naja, zumindest nicht so schnell. Thiel sah ein, dass der schrullige Professor längst nicht nur noch der Professor war, nein, inzwischen war er ein Freund und wenn Thiel noch ehrlicher war, sein Bester.

„Ich muss den da weg holen.", sagte Thiel entschlossen und war im Begriff etwas unüberlegtes zu tun, doch Nadeshda reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und zog ihren Chef am Zipfel seiner Jacke zurück.

„Wollen sie, dass sie beide erschossen werden? Damit helfen sie Boerne jetzt auch nicht!"

****

„Wo...ist...der...Rest?", fragte Behring und packte Boerne dabei unsanft am Kragen seines Jackets.

„Es mag sein, dass ich nicht gerade zur Münsteraner Mittelschicht gehöre, dennoch habe ich nicht genug Zeit gehabt, das gesamte Geld zu bekommen. Die Bank zahlt eine solche Summe nur bis zu einer Gewissen Höhe..", „Schnauze Boerne. Das Geld ist mir eigentlich völlig egal. Das Einzige was ich damit bezwecken wollte, ist folgendes." Behring ließ ihn wieder los und begann zu grinsen. „Ich wollte ihnen noch ein paar Stunden länger geben, um ihr Leben noch einmal voller Adrenalin auszukosten."

Alle drei Männer begannen zu lachen, doch Boerne lief nur ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab.

„Meine Herren, sie wollen sich doch nicht die Hände an mir schmutzig machen. Sehen sie, sie haben schon den Stadtrat aus dem Weg geräumt, da müssen sie doch nicht auch noch den einzigst talentierten und anerkanntesten Gerichtsmediziner lünchen."

Sofort verfluchte sich Boerne für seine schnelle Zunge, doch was ausgesprochen war, konnte auch ein Mann wie er nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

„Und ein miserabler Witzbold ist er auch noch. Ich will es ihnen erklären, Herr Professor. Mir ist sonnenklar, dass Thiel eins und eins zusammen zählen kann und vermutlich schon die ganze Stadt nach mir ab sucht, aber hätten sie ihre Griffel aus dieser Angelegenheit rausgehalten und einfach mal nur ihre Arbeit getan, stünden sie jetzt nicht hier. Im Grunde habe ich einen größeren Zorn auf Thiel, weil der Idiot mich schon am ersten Tag unter Verdacht hatte, obwohl es noch gar keine Indizien dafür gab. Mein Plan war es, ihn in eine Falle zu locken und ihm eine Kugel ins Gehirn zu feuern und soll ich ihnen was verraten, Herr Professor Doktor Alleswisser Karl-Friedrich Boerne?"

Boerne konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, obwohl er nicht mal die Hälfte verstand, was Behring da von sich gab.

„Die Falle hat zugeschnappt."

Behring und seiner Männer wollten Thiel umbringen? Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Ich habe der Polizei nichts gesagt!", beharrte Boerne darauf und versuchte so glaubwürdig zu klingen, wie es nur ging. Immerhin entsprach das ja nun auch den Fakten.

„Boerne, Boerne, Boerne. Für wie dumm halten sie mich? Wir wissen genau, dass sie und Thiel wie Pat und Patachon aufeinander kleben. Schwulenpack! Thiel hat den richtigen Riecher und würde alles tun, um ihren hochkantitelten Arsch zu retten."

„Schwulenpack? Also das verbitte ich mir, dass ist eine bodenlose Unterstellung! Thiel und ich sind doch nicht, also zumindest nicht das, was sie denken, wie sind Seelenverwandte, vielleicht, also eher wahrscheinlich..", quasselte Boerne empört und redete sich um Kopf und Kragen.

Eigentlich tat er das nur, um zu versuchen, währenddessen nachzudenken, doch dass klappte natürlich überhaupt nicht und überhaupt waren immer noch Waffen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Es ist süß, wie sie förmlich rot werden, wenn man von ihrem Kommissar spricht, aber das wird euch nichts mehr nützen. Die junge Liebe ist vorbei, ehe sie so richtig begonnen hat."

****

„Hörst du was? Was reden die da?", fragte Thiel, der nebenbei mit den Kollegen telefonierte und immer nur Bruchstücke aufschnappte.

„Behring hat davon gesprochen, dass er eigentlich lieber sie umbringen würde als Boerne und das er der jungen Liebe jetzt ein jähes Ende bereiten wird. Chef? Gibt es da was, dass ich wissen müsste?", fragte Nadeshda.

Thiel sah seine Kollegin empört an, doch eine Antwort wollte ihm auf die Schnelle nicht einfallen. Gab es da denn was, was sie hätte wissen müssen? Was Thiel hätte selbst wissen müssen?

Leider hatte er keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Behring und seine Hintermänner stießen Boerne vom Boot, so dass dieser unsanft auf den Holzbrettern zum Liegen kam.

„Verdammte Kacke!", entfuhr es Thiel beinahe zu laut, doch Nadeshda hatte schon ihre Hand auf seinen Mund gepresst.

„Chef!", zischte sie aufgebracht.

****

Der Größere der beiden Bulldoggen zog Boerne gewaltsam auf die Beine, welcher sich beim Sturz eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf zugezogen hatte. Stöhnend griff Boerne an diese Stelle und spürte eindeutig eine klaffende Wunde.

„Haben sie sich nicht so Herr Professor. Wie heißt es so schön? Am schönsten ist es, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt und glauben sie mir, sie werden gleich gar nichts mehr spüren."

****

Thiel beobachtete, wie die zwei Schränke Boerne rechts und links packten und Behring ihn mit einem gewaltigen Tritt in die Magengrube malträtierte.

„Jetzt langts! Zugriff!"

Thiel zog seine Waffe, stemmte sich aus seiner Deckung hoch und rannte auf den Steg.

„Hau ab! Das ist eine Falle Thiel!", hörte Thiel Boerne schreien. Nadeshda hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, was Thiel für das Beste hielt.

Sollte er tatsächlich derjenige sein, auf den sie es abgesehen hatten, wollte er sie nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen.

„Hau ab!", schrie Boerne wieder, klang so wahnsinnig panisch, schmerzerfüllt und ernst.

„Lassen sie den Professor los!", giftete Thiel in Richtung Behring.

„Das ist wirklich herzzerreißend, aber nein. Lassen sie die Waffe fallen Thiel, sonst blas ich dem Pathologen das Hirn aus dem Schädel."

Ein grässliches Lachen seinerseits unterstrich seine Aussage.

Thiel wusste, dass er ohne Waffe angeschmiert war, doch Boerne noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, dass wollte und konnte er nicht.

Wehmütig legte er die Pistole auf den Boden und hob seine Hände nach oben.

„Ins Wasser."

„Was?"

„Ins Wasser!", schrie Behring, weshalb Thiel mit dem Fuß gegen die Dienstwaffe trat, welche sofort im Gewässer unterging.

„Was wollen sie Behring?", schrie Thiel und in ihm stieg seine Wut ins unermessliche.

„Genugtuung! Nehmen sie es nicht persönlich, aber einen Bullen und einen Pathologen weniger, wird niemand vermissen."

Da Boerne sah, dass inzwischen beide Pistolen auf Thiel gerichtet waren, versuchte er sich aus den Fängen der muskulösen Protze zu befreien.

„Na los Boerne. Ein letzter Moment der Nähe mit ihrem Freund? Es sei ihnen vergönnt! Los!"

Unsicher darüber, was jetzt überhaupt Sache war, lief Boerne auf Thiel zu, da sie ihn tatsächlich losgelassen hatten. Boerne verstand sowieso überhaupt nichts mehr, aber wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass er eben nur Gerichtsmediziner und kein Polizist war und auch daran, dass sein Kopf immer mehr schmerzte. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen eine beachtliche Menge an Blut verloren, doch dass wollte ihn jetzt nicht stören.

„Geh Thiel. Hau ab!", sagte Boerne leiser, aber mit mächtig Druck und Bestimmtheit.

„Los Boerne! Geh weiter."

Thiel zog den Professor zu sich, war froh ihn im Ganzen zu bekommen und nahm ihn sofort in den Arm.

„Wie bei Romeo und Julia, nur das Ende ist ein anderes!"

Dreckiges Lachen hallte ihnen entgegen und Nadeshda nutzte die Gunst des Momentes um Thiel unbemerkt die Waffe zuzuwerfen.

„Wenn ich jetzt sage, dann springen sie zu Nadeshda ins Boot. Rechts von uns.", flüsterte Thiel, an Boernes Ohr.

„Es tut mir so Leid."

„Dafür ist jetzt nicht die Zeit.", brummte Thiel und blickte in drei Gesichter, die selbstgefälliger nicht sein konnten. Nicht mal Boerne sah so aus, wenn er wieder mal einen vermeintlichen Geniestreich vollbracht hatte und es eine Aussicht darauf gab, dafür geehrt zu werden.

„Jetzt!", gab Thiel das Kommando, ließ abrupt von Boerne ab und zielte mit der Pistole auf Behring. Leider war der Plan wenig durchdacht und natürlich hätte Thiel ahnen können, dass er die Rechnung auch ohne Boerne gemacht hatte, welcher sich schützend vor ihn stellte und sich blitzartig in Bewegung setzte. Aus gegebenem Anlass fielen zwei Schüsse und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Thiel wurde von Nadeshda zu Boden gerissen, Behring und Boerne lagen auf dem Steg und den Schrei, welchen Boerne kurz zuvor von sich gegeben hatte, ging Thiel durch Mark und Bein. Eilig rannten die Hintermänner Behrings auf Boerne zu, traten ihn heftig und stießen ihn ins Wasser. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Thiel nicht mal Zeit hatte, die Waffe erneut auf einen der Typen zu richten und ehe sie sich versahen, stürmten die beiden über ihnen hinweg.

„Boerne!!!!!", schrie Thiel voller Panik und Verzweiflung, stemmte sich nach oben und sprang kurzer Hand in das eisige Wasser.

****

Alles war schwarz, alles schmerzte und zu allem Überfluss, begannen seine Wangen zu brennen.

So fühlte sich es also an zu sterben? Hatte er wirklich so zu Grunde gehen wollen? Er hatte noch nicht mal geklärt, wer die Grabrede halten sollte, aber das Thiel und Alberich all sein Hab und Gut bekommen würden, dass hatte er wenigstens bereits notariell beglaubigen lassen.

****

„Boerne! Boerne!!", schrie Thiel hilflos. Dank Nadeshda und zwei weiteren Kollegen hatte Thiel ihn an Land ziehen können, doch der Professor lag einfach nur regungslos da.

„Man Boerne eh! So eine Kacke!"

Tränenüberströmt klatschte er mit den Händen immer wieder gegen Boernes Wangen, voller Hoffnung seine Augen würden sich endlich wieder öffnen.

„Chef!", flüsterte Nadeshda und hielt seine Hände fest. Auch ihr rannen Tränen die Wange hinab, doch geistesgegenwärtig fühlte sie an der Schlagader und fühlte deutlich, wenn auch nur sehr schwach Boernes Puls.

„Boerne! Ich bin's Thiel. Wachen sie auf! Sie können mich nicht allein lassen. Nicht hier, nicht heute, nicht bevor sie mich noch mal mit irgendwelchen sinnlosen Scheiß gelangweilt haben und wir..."

Plötzlich öffneten sich Boernes Augen. Nur sehr leicht, verdreht und es schien, als wäre er gar nicht da, doch das spielte keine Rolle.

„Thiel.", brachte Boerne wortlos heraus, hin eine Sekunde den Kopf an und sackte schlagartig wieder weg.

****

Mit einem zerdrückten Pappbecher, eingewickelt in einer Decke saß Thiel zusammen mit Silke Haller und Nadeshda auf den unbequemen Stühlen im Flur des Krankenhauses und starrte teilnahmslos an die kahle, weiße, steril wirkende Wand.

„Boerne ist zäh.", hörte er Nadeshda sagen, doch ihre Stimme klang so unfassbar weit weg, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm saß und sogar ihren Arm an seinem Rücken hatte.

„Diese miesen Schweine. Was haben die meinem Chef nur angetan?"

Haller begann lauthals zu schluchzen, was Thiel aus seiner Starre riss. Vermutlich gab es kein tröstendes Wort, denn innerlich war er selbst am Rande eines Nebenzusammenbruchs, doch sie in den Arm nehmen, das konnte Thiel. Es tat ihm selbst gut, dass wusste er. Tröstend streichelte er über Hallers Rücken, welche dicke Tränen vergoss.

„Ich habe den besten und mutigsten Chef auf der ganzen Welt. Vielleicht den verrücktesten, aber dennoch. Er muss es schaffen. Er wird es schaffen. Er schafft es doch oder?", fragte sie voller Verzweiflung.

Thiel hätte gerne ja gesagt, doch dass konnte er nicht. Nadeshda sah die beiden mitleidig an, erhob sich vom Stuhl und beschloss sie einen Moment alleine zu lassen.

„Ich geh mal 'nen Arzt suchen."

„Thiel, ich weiß ja, sie und der Chef, also, sie haben's nicht leicht mit ihm, aber er schätzt sie."

Thiel hatte Mühe unter dem schluchzen überhaupt etwas zu verstehen, doch das wichtigste hatte er wohl gehört.

„Genauso wie er sie schätzt Frau Haller. Im Grunde bewundere ich sie jeden Tag. Wie halten sie es nur mit so einem Kotzbrocken aus?", fragte Thiel und versuchte etwas zu lachen, obwohl es ihm falsch vor kam, so negativ über Boerne zu sprechen, der womöglich bald nicht mehr... Thiel verdrängte den grausigen Gedanken.

„Das ist seine Art mir seine Liebe zu zeigen.", kam es von Haller und auch sie schien etwas zu schmunzeln.

„Wissen sie, viele bemitleiden mich, weil er mich immer so herablassend behandelt, aber eigentlich tut er das nicht. Er neckt mich und wissen sie warum er das tut? Weil er im tiefsten Herzen einer der tollsten Menschen ist, dem ich je begegnet bin. Der Chef ist der Einzige, der mir keine mitleidigen Blicke zu wirft, der mich in Watte packt oder behandelt, als wäre ich eine Behinderte. Boerne ist im tiefsten Herzen ein lieber, herzlicher und charismatischer Typ, der das selber nur leider manchmal, ok, zu 99 Prozent der Fälle mit seinem taktlosen, überheblichen Geschnacke überspielt. Würde er seine Sprüche wirklich ernst meinen, würde mich das Treffen, aber ich kenne ihn inzwischen so viele Jahre und wenn er mich ansieht, wissen sie was ich da sehe?"

Thiel blickte in Hallers Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Mann, der im Herzen so viel Liebe trägt und vermutlich die treueste Seele ist, die ich kenne."

Thiel war so gerührt über die Worte von Haller, dass ihm erneut Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

„Und ich vermute ihnen geht es nicht anders oder? Sie sind doch nicht wirklich so negativ auf ihn zu sprechen, wie es immer den Anschein macht."

Thiel wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und räusperte sich einen Moment.

„Nee, also manchmal schon ja. Es gibt Tage, da würde ich Boerne an liebsten den Fuß in den Arsch rammen, dass er beim Mund wieder raus kommt.", begann Thiel und Frau Haller begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Was sie aber sehr gut überspielen können.", meinte sie ironisch und grinste schließlich.

„Ich weiß ja dass ich ihm oft unrecht tue. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist er manchmal der bessere Kommissar von uns. Er hat schon recht damit, dass ich manchmal Scheuklappen trage und eigentlich bin ich ihm dankbar, auch wenn ich's ihm nie sage."

Thiel stoppte und atmete durch.

„Es gibt Tage, da könnte ich ihn umbringen und dann gibt es Tage, da könnte ich ihn küssen, also im übertragenen Sinne. Er ist der einzige Mensch, der mich ständig auf die Palme bringt, dem ich aber trotzdem nur zwei Minuten böse sein kann. Im Grunde kann ich mir mein Leben schon gar nicht mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Ich kenne niemanden, der so selbstverliebt ist und trotzdem immer das letzte Hemd für einen anderen geben würde, der so arrogant ist und doch wiederum so warmherzig, so besserwisserisch und trotzdem lernbegierig und ich kenne niemanden, der sich so für mich aufopfert, obwohl es ihm sein Leben kosten könnte."

Gegen Ende war Thiel immer leiser geworden. Er hatte keine Kraft zum Reden und der Klos in seinem Hals raubte ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen.

****

Orientierungslos und mit unbändigem Schwindelgefühl, erwachte Boerne und alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Ob er blind war? Vielleicht tot? War dass jetzt das Jenseits?

Langsam aber sicher entdeckte er leuchtende Zeichen auf einem Monitor und hörte Verdächtige piepsende Geräusche. Krankenhaus. Er musste im Krankenhaus sein, dachte Boerne.

Thiel, schoss es ihm als nächstes durch den Kopf. Was war mit Thiel? Er erinnerte sich nicht. Das Letzte woran sich Boerne erinnern konnte, war der Einstich ins eiskalte Wasser.

Hektisch wollte er um sich schlagen, doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Sein rechter Arm lag schwer auf seinem Oberkörper und befand sich in einer Schlinge, dass wusste Boerne auch so, da musste es nicht mal hell im Zimmer sein.

„Thiel!", schrie er voller Verzweiflung und spürte die ersten Tränen aufsteigen.

****

„Chef? Chef?", kam es aufgebracht von Nadeshda, weshalb Silke Haller ihn aus ihrem Armen befreite. Inzwischen war es nämlich so gewesen, dass sie ihn trösten musste und irgendwie war geteiltes Leid ja auch halbes Leid, wobei dieser Spruch, in dieser Situation nicht wirklich so passend war.

Thiel wollte es nicht hören, was Nadeshda vermutlich gleich sagen würde, weshalb er kurz nach dem Erheben aus dem Stuhl auf den Boden sackte und bitterlich zu weinen begann.

„Verdammte Kacke! Ich hab das alles nicht gewollt!", schrie er verzweifelt und schlug immer wieder mit den Händen auf den kalten Fußboden.

„Er war kurz wach.", sagte Nadeshda und kniete sich neben ihren Chef.

„Ich will das nicht hören.", schrie Thiel voller Emotionen, bis die Info endlich sein Gehirn erreicht hatte.

„Was?"

Sofort stand er senkrecht und wischte sich mit den Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich muss sofort zu ihm!", war das Nächste, was aus ihm heraus brach.

„Er schläft wieder. Sie haben ihm gerade was gegeben. Es ist spät Chef. Wir sollten alle nach Hause gehen."

Davon wollte Thiel nichts wissen.

Nach Hause gehen, die hatte sie echt nicht alle beisammen, dachte der Kommissar. Als könnte er jetzt nach Hause fahren und sich ins Bett legen, als wäre das ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Nein, das ging nicht. Thiel fühlte sich schuldig, gar verpflichtet, dass Krankenbett des Gerichtsmediziners, nein, des besten Freundes verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, zu hüten.

****

Boerne fühlte sich benommen, regelrecht wie erschlagen, als er erwachte. Sein Kopf war in Richtung Fenster geneigt und er vernahm, wie die Nacht langsam schwand und der Tag anbrach.

Der Tag. Boerne zuckte zusammen, denn sofort fiel ihm Thiel wieder ein und auch die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war. Laut hörte er sein Herz klopfen, doch bei genauerem hinhören, wurde der Raum noch durch ein anderes Geräusch ganz leise beschallt. Boerne war sich fast sicher, ein leises Atmen gehört zu haben.

Vorsichtig und langsam drehte er seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und sah Thiel, welcher zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl saß und mit dem Oberkörper halb auf dem Bett lag.

Boerne schluckte. Als erstes spürte er diese unendliche Erleichterung, doch als er in das Gesicht des Hauptkommissars blickte, sah er die Spuren unendlicher Trauer, Angst und Übermüdung.

Zaghaft strich Boerne eine Strähne aus Thiels Gesicht und erschrak, als dieser plötzlich zusammenzuckte.

„Boerne!", stieß er aufgebracht hervor und riss seine Augen auf. Sofort rappelte er sich auf, strich sich mit den Händen die Haare nach hinten und guckte den zerbrechlich wirkenden Professor an.

„Scheiße ey. Mach das nie wieder!", war das erste, was Thiel von sich gab und wie immer so typisch Thiel, dachte Boerne und musste tatsächlich schmunzeln.

Boerne war überrascht, als Thiel sich erhob und ihn mit seinem Gewicht regelrecht erdrückte. Zögerlich legte Boerne seinen intakten Arm um Thiel und atmete schwer auf.

„Ich....", begann Boerne, brach aber ab. War doch im Grunde auch egal, dass Thiel gerade auf seinem lädierten Arm ruhte, immerhin könnte er ja auch tot sein, dachte Boerne und streichelte sanft über Thiels Rücken, der sich immer wieder schnell hob und wieder senkte.

„Man, ich hab so scheiß Angst gehabt.", schniefte Thiel fast schon vorwurfsvoll an Boernes Hals.

„Ich auch.", war das Einzige, was Boerne darauf sagen konnte, obwohl er am liebsten noch so viel mehr gesagt, aber auch gefragt hätte.

„Wichtig ist, dass du da bist, dass du lebst.", sagte Thiel schließlich und löste sich wieder vom Professor, weil ihm einfiel, dass dieser ja eigentlich schwerst verletzt unter ihm lag.

„Und Behring?", fragte Boerne, der ihm tatsächlich erst jetzt wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Finaler Rettungsschuss!", antwortete Thiel und presste die Zähne aufeinander.

„Das hat er verdient, dieses Arschloch!"

Thiel begann laut zu lachen, denn es kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass der Professor mit Fäkalsprache um sich warf.

„Mein Held!", kam es lächelnd über Boernes Lippen.

„Aber wir sind nicht Romeo und Julia, wir sind eher wie Pech und Schwefel und weißt du was Boerne? Du kannst mir gar nicht genug auf den Sack gehen."

Boerne stutzte kurz und wusste nicht, ob Thiel ihm da nicht gerade tatsächlich eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Wie, was...", doch da fiel Boerne der Groschen und er war sich sicher gehört zu haben, welche versteckte Botschaft da in Thiels Worten mit geschwungen hatte.

„Ich dich auch!"

Boerne griff nach Thiels Hand, streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber und lächelte ihn vielsagend an. Etwas irritiert war der Kommissar zwar schon, aber trotzdem konnte er als erfahrener Polizist alle Fakten eins zu eins zusammen zählen und dieser Fall, ließ nun wirklich keinen Spielraum mehr für einen Trugschluss.

Zart, als könne Boernes Wange zerbrechen, legte Thiel seine Hand an diese und streichelte sie vorsichtig. Erst wusste Thiel nicht mehr genau, ob der Fall hier gerade wirklich geklärt war, doch Boernes liebevolles Lächeln, verstärkten ihn darin, dass es das einzig Richtige war, um diese Akte zu schließen.

Schüchtern beugte er sich zu Boerne, näherte sich seinem Gesicht und legte die Lippen auf die des Professors. Als diese sich tatsächlich in Bewegung setzten, sehr schüchtern aber dennoch, war Thiel klar, dass zumindest dieser Boerne - Thiel - Was sind wir eigentlich genau - Fall geklärt war.

Natürlich mal wieder Dank Boernes Hilfe, dachte Thiel und schmunzelte in den Kuss hinein.

**~_The End_~ **


End file.
